zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love and Dinosaurs
Love and Dinosaurs is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a Zootopia AU. Jurassic Park is the biggest attraction in Zootopia. Located in downtown, in Savanna Central, it displays, of course, dinosaurs cloned from DNA. Nick is the keeper of the Tyrannosaurs, while Judy is the keeper of the Velociraptors. Here, while I use the name and signage of the original park, I have combined it with Jurassic World's park to make a Disney Parks-esque attraction. Bellwether plays a role similar to that of Dennis Nedry from the first JP film. However, no official Zootopia characters get killed or hurt. When the fences go down, Nick and Judy must team up with the other park staff to protect the tourists. Nick and Judy are, of course, dating. Story Jurassic Park was the greatest attraction in the history of Zootopia. When it opened many years ago, it was hailed as revolutionary. The main attraction was living, breathing dinosaurs cloned from ancient DNA and displayed in magnificent exhibits. Mammals could go into the park and see everything from the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex to the enormous Brachiosaurus and numerous species in-between. They could also stay at one of the resort hotels on the property and enjoy all manner of luxurious ammenities. Right now, a handsome twenty-eight year-old male fox was giving a feeding demonstration at the most popular exhibit at this park resort, Tyrannosaurus rex Kingdom, home to the park's two adult Tyrannosaurs. "Ladies and gentlemammals, Tyrannosaurus rex!" the fox exclaimed. This fox's name was Nick Wilde, and he was the keeper of these magnificent beasts. The resort's owner, John Hyenamond, had been a friend to his parents, Robin and Marian Wilde, who were helping to put up the park's restaurants, and was impressed by the fox's knowledge of dinosaurs. In the exhibit, the T. rexes were given huge sides of meat from large domestic beasts of the field called camows. The guests watched in awe, especially the children, who got close to the glass to watch. "That was awesome!" said a little raccoon girl Nick smiled. "Well, I hope that you enjoyed spending time in the realm of the king of dinosaurs. Enjoy the rest of your day at Jurassic Park," he said. Once they were all gone, Nick checked the tyrannosaurs one last time, then began heading off. "Time to go and see Judy," he said. He walked over. Judy was a beautiful bunny of twenty-four years of age who had come all the way from the little town of Bunnyburrow to work here. They had been smitten with one another upon their first meeting, and it had not been long before they fell in love and started dating. Bravely, Judy was the keeper of the Velociraptors, considered the most dangerous dinosaurs in the park due to their utter viciousness and sheer intelligence. Nick arrived and saw her watching her charges through their viewing window. "Hey, cottontail," he said, using his nickname for her. Judy smiled. "Hello, handsome," she said. Nick and Judy hugged and shared a quick kiss. Nick looked into the Velociraptor exhibit. He could see the park's raptor pack moving about their habitat. "How are they?" Nick asked his girlfriend. Judy smiled. "They're fine. How about your Tyrannosaurs?" she asked. Nick sighed in contentment. "Great. I just finished a feeding demo. As always, the children loved it," he said. Judy thought of something. "Still up for dinner at Main Street this evening?" she asked. Nick was indeed up for it. Though the park had a rule that said that employees could not use guest facilities while working, that did not apply once they were off duty. Once they had clocked out, they were allowed to stick around and enjoy what the park had to offer. "How does T. rex Cafe sound?" Nick asked. Judy nodded. T. rex Cafe, despite the use of Cafe in its name, was far more, a restaurant on Main Street that allowed mammals to dine among animatronic dinosaurs. "Sounds good," Judy said. Nick nodded. He knew that he had to get back to work. "Well, see you later at quitting time," he said, kissing her head. Judy smiled. "See you, my master of Mesozoic beasts," she said in a loving tone. Nick nodded. "See you, cottontail," he said. Nick headed back to Tyrannosaurus rex Kingdom. The rest of the day past. Finally, the end of the work day came. Nick and Judy both headed for the employee facility, where all park employees came in order to clock in or out for the day. They also housed the employee locker rooms, showers and so on. Nick and Judy both went to shower in order to be clean for their dinner. Finally, it was time. Nick and Judy were ready. Nick was now wearing a green shirt, blue with red stripes tie and tan-brown slacks, while Judy wore a grey shirt with black pants. The two walked-hand-in-hand down main street. Everything was still full swing. However, as the sun set, guests would be going back to their hotel room. Judy smiled as a sweet scent hit her nose. "Ah, I always love the smell of Main Street Bakery," she said. Nick nodded. "As do I. Maybe we can stop in after dinner," he said. Jurassic Park had hired one of the greatest bakers around, a fox named Gideon Grey, in order to head up the bakery. He, like Judy, was originally from Bunnyburrow. He had crafted some of Jurassic Park's best treats, and had even been featured in a recent documentary on Jurassic Park on The Adventure Channel, in which he was shown whipping up some of his treats. Nick and Judy entered T. rex Cafe upon arriving. The outside of the restaurant was made to look like the rock in which dinosaur bones were often found, and atop it a massive skeleton of an Argentinosaurus, a long-necked, herbiviorous sauropod dinosaur that was the biggest of all known dinosaurs. Nick went to the host stand. "Wilde, party of two, please," he said. The lioness hostess smiled. "It will be five minutes," she said. Nick nodded and he and Judy went to wait. All around them were various animatronic dinosaurs, including the restaurant mascot, a large Tyrannosaurus rex, although it wasn't full size, unlike the one dominating the lobby of the resort's largest hotel, Jurassic Park Lodge. Nick enjoyed coming here. Of all the eateries and restaurants on the property, he considered it the best. Finally, it was time. "Wilde, party of two, your table is ready," the lioness said. Nick and Judy followed her. She put them at their table, and moments later, a panda waiter came to take their drink orders. As they waited for their waters, their preferred beverages, they began talking about the opening of the new exhibit tomorrow. "It will be fun. I can't wait to see the new dinosaurs," Nick said. Judy smiled back at him. The park had cloned a new dinosaur, called Therizinosaurus, who had massive hand claws. The grand opening of the exhibit was tomorrow. Much of the staff and lots of guests would be there. "Same here. I mean, a dinosaur whose hand claws alone are three feet long. The kids will be impressed," she said. Nick thought about it. "You're right," he said, thinking about the kids earlier today. They soon ordered their food, and waited. When it came, they ate, paid their check and headed for the bakery. The moment they entered, Gideon Grey spotted them. "Ah, just the two mammals I wanted to see. I have a new treat that I just recently got right, and I was wondering if you two would be the first to try it," he said. Nick smiled at his friend. "What is it, Gideon?" Nick asked. Judy looked through the plexiglass panels that gave a look into the bakery kitchen. She could see a tray of egg-shaped pastries being doused with powdered sugar, among all the other treats being made. Gideon smiled and picked up the tray. "I call them Tyrannosaurus eggs. Here, try them," he said, holding the tray over the counter toward them. Nick and Judy both took one and bit into them. They were so sweet, having honey in the batter, and filled with a yellow cream, similar to what would be put in a cannoli, in order to resemble egg yolk. Nick and Judy loved them. "These are going to be a big hit, Gideon," Nick said. Already, customers were starting to take an interest. After hanging around a bit more, Nick and Judy both went home for the night. The next day, they got up early and headed for Jurassic Park. Today was going to be a big day. At the right time, everyone gathered for the opening of the exhibit. Nick and Judy were together. They took a spot next to another employee, the park's main computer engineer, a sheep named Dawn Bellwether. She smiled at them. "Great day, isn't it?" she asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, it is. I am excited to see the new dinosaurs," she said. John Hyenamond came out and began giving the speech before opening the exhibit, called Claws!, officially. Nick and Judy went in to the new area with the crowd and got their first sight of the two giant-clawed dinosaurs inside. Suddenly, Bellwether heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and snuck off to answer. When she did, she heard a deep, menacing, accented male voice on the other end. "Hello, Dawn," it said. Bellwether nodded. "Hello, Shere Khan," she said. Shere Khan, a male tiger, owned a genetics firm that was the rival to John Hyenamond's company, and they were eager to get their hands on some of Jurassic Park's dinosaur embryos in order to study them and see how this had been done. "Will you be making your move soon?" Shere Khan asked. Bellwether had been commissioned to shut down the park systems, break into embryo storage and steal the embryos. She knew that she would be doing it soon. "I have to wait a bit, but yes," she said. Shere Khan sighed from his end of the phone. "Very well, but don't miss your opportunity," he said. Bellwether was nervous. "Yes, sir," she said. Satisfied, Shere Khan hung up, and Bellwether left and began heading back for the computer control center, where all the important things in the park were controlled. Her ultimate plan was to shut down all of the park security, primarily the fences, in order to cause a distraction. This would need lots of work. Surely, once the dinosaurs realized that they were off, they would escape. Bellwether began work with her computer. "Easy cash, here I come," she said. Little did anyone know the terror to come. The day went on like normal. Late that day, just before quitting time for much of the keepers, something occurred. In the park's habitat housing the fierce Jurassic predator Allosaurus, one of the dinosaurs just happened to brush against part of the fence. It should have recieved an electric shock. It didn't. It then tested this curious new happening with its mouth, biting down hard. The wires began to snap. The large predator was loose! Soon enough, other dinosaurs began realizing that their fences were down and somehow, some way found their way out. In the computer room, they began to realize what was going on. "The...fences...are...going...down, even...the...raptor...fences," said Flash, one of the computer workers. John Hyenamond jumped up from his seat. "Put out a warning, tell every guest and worker to get to a safe place," he said. Just then, the news of the escapes came in. Those were reported through the loudspeaker to everyone in the park. Nick and Judy heard it too. Judy looked at her boyfriend. "Nick, this is bad. The raptors are probably among the escapees. Trust me, we need to be careful. They are extremely dangerous, even more so now that they are out of their habitat," she said. Nick nodded. "And the Tyrannosaurs too, as well as that Allosaur. Come, I am going to get us some guns for protection," he said. Judy looked at him. "But they said to find safety," she said. Nick smiled. "And we will, but I will protect you first," he said. Meanwhile, inside, Bellwether was now in the embryo room. Opening the containers, she stole examples of each dinosaur. Quickly closing them, she began heading for her car to get them to Shere Khan. However, she was stopped by a security guard, a puma. "We need to get to safety. The fences are down and some of the dinosaurs are now loose," he said. Bellwether tried to act scared. "Uh...OK..." she said. She left with him. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy knew that those guests who were still in the park were at great risk, especially those not close to the hotels. They heard screaming. Turning around, they saw why. It was one of the Tyrannosaurs. Nick looked at the sky. It was the end of the day, and it would begin to get dark soon. They rushed to help the tourists. "Everyone, follow us!" Judy shouted. Nick turned around as the Tyrannosaur roared a roar that sounded louder than thunder. His heart was racing. He reached into his emergency pack and pulled out a safety flare, something all park employees carried in case of an emergency. Lighting it, he threw it into some of the trees, the area known as Mesozoic Garden, a place where trees that had existed in the time of dinosaurs and still were around today were planted. The dinosaur went after it, giving them just enough time to get the tourists to safety. They also scanned the surrounding areas, helping whom they found, but witnessing gruesome dinosaur attacks along the way. They headed on to the computer room in order to inform Mr. Hyenamond of what they had done. Once there, they saw a coyote computer expert hard at work. "I cannot get the park back online without Bellwether," he said. Nick and Judy stood there. Mr. Hyenamond saw them. "Ah, Mr. Wilde and Ms. Hopps. How are things out there? I sent the dinosaur security team out," he said. Nick sighed. "Sir, I saw some of them killed before my eyes. The raptors got some, as did the Allosaur. As well, some of the herbivores like the Triceratops got others," he said. Mr. Hyenamond nodded. "Well, I need to make sure that there aren't still visitors and staff. Would you two be willing to brave the park and do a bit of search and rescue? I will give you two guns and radios. After all this is over, I have decided that, after all these years, because of the tragedy here, to close down the park," he said. Nick and Judy were stunned, but it was for the best. "We're ready," Judy said. Mr. Hyenamond nodded and called for them to be armed. He then looked at a leopard worker. "Call the ZPD and let Chief Bogo know of the situation. I am sad to say that we will have to destroy the animals to keep them from getting out into the city," he said. The leopard went to do as instructed. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy, now equipped with guns, headed out into the ever-darkening park for the rescue. It wasn't long before they ran into Bellwether. With her was a large ram named Doug who was wearing a security guard uniform. "Ah, Nick and Judy. What are you two doing out here?" she asked. Judy smiled. "Looking for anyone who may still be out there," she said. Bellwether sighed. "Listen, I have to be honest with you. I have a confession to make: I am responsible for all of this. I am just so sick of being bullied by the bigger mammals here. I am the one who worked on the computer systems here. I deserve more attention!" she said. Judy didn't seem impressed. "Mammals have died because of you, Bellwether. Now, come with us and confess to your actions," she said. Before Bellwether could answer, Nick heard the roar of one of the Tyrannosaurs. "Judy, run!" he said. Nick and Judy ran toward the main visitor's area, called the Hyenamond Creation Zone, a place that showed visitors about dinosaurs and even gave them a look into the lab where the genetics work went on. Bellwether and Doug were in hot pursuit. Judy looked at Nick. "What now?" she asked. Nick smiled. "Don't worry, beautiful. I will protect you," he said. Judy was proud to have such a loyal boyfriend. As they passed a grove of trees, the alpha Velociraptor leaped out at Judy. It was a lethal predator. It didn't recognize her as its keeper, only as prey. Nick raised his gun and shot it dead. Judy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said. Nick nodded. Little did they know that someone else was nearby. Bellwether and Doug found them at the entrance. "It's over, you two. No one will ever know that I caused all of this," Bellwether said. Suddenly, there was a deep male voice behind her. "Actually, that just what I needed," it said. They all turned to see Chief Bogo and a team of officers standing there. Bogo focused on Bellwether. "Mam, you are under arrest," he said. The officers arrested Bellwether, as well as Doug when he confessed to being her henchman. Nick and Judy didn't stick around. The terror was over. They went to check on the guests. In the next few days, the dinosaurs were hunted down, and Mr. Hyenamond announced the closing of Jurassic Park. Bellwether went to prison. Nick and Judy, in the days that followed, got new jobs at the museum. Nick then proposed to Judy. "Yes, Nick, I will," she said. Soon, they had their wedding. A year later, Judy bore her husband a hybrid son that they named Hunter. A few years later, Hunter was a five-year old boy with a love for dinosaurs. It was bedtime. Nick and Judy tucked him into bed into his dinosaur-themed bedroom. As they pulled his dinosaur blanket over him, he clutched his big, plush Tyrannosaurus rex. Nick smiled at the son Judy had given him. "You know, son, Tyrannosaurus rex is my favorite dinosaur too," he said. Hunter smiled. "Really?" he asked. Nick nodded. "Yes. Now, good night," he said, kissing his head. Judy kissed his head too. "Sweet dreams," she added. Hunter began to fall asleep as Nick and Judy turned out the light. Nick smiled as he watched his son, remembering how he had once been keeper to two real Tyrannosaurus rexes. Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:Jurassic Park crossovers Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories featuring dinosaurs